The 100th Annual Hunger Games
by Blizzardwind
Summary: Let the 100th Annual Hunger Games begin, the year of the fourth Quarter Quell, and may the odds be ever in your favor! (I didn't read Mockingjay so don't tell me the stuff is wrong,k? Ty) Rated T for violence and swearing- NO FLAMES PLEASE


The 100th Annual Hunger Games

The old deer looked me in the eye. I stared back. _This is going to be too easy, _I think. I aim carefully with my silver knife. "What's up Rose?" shouted Ian. "Aww, Ian!" I shouted back. "You made me lose my deer!"

At that point, I raised my knife threateningly and- wait, wait. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rosemary Capelleri. I am fourteen. I live in the Districts of Panem, but in the poorest district of them all- District Twelve. It's illegal to hunt in the woods, but, as you can see, it's not of much concern.

The idiot that shouted to me while I was about to kill the deer- WHY OH WHY THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN AMAZING AT THE HOB- is Ian Valeskeri. He's a year older than me, but even more immature. Anyways, as I was saying, I raised my knife threateningly and laughed.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I stormed off into the deeper parts of the woods and killed a squirrel and two plump rabbits. At least this will make up for that lost deer. I crept under the barbed wire fence which is supposed to be charged 24/7, but…isn't.

Thankfully, we lost Head Peacekeeper Thread, 25 years ago, who was a total pain. We got our new Head Peacekeeper Jackson Whensfield. Great guy. Really. So anyway, I marched to the Hob and went and traded in the squirrel and one of the rabbits for a bowl of soup and a new belt. It was studded with diamonds and had a faint, blue glow. Amazing it only cost a rabbit.

I continued down to the horse stables, which was added to the district ten years ago. I had managed to catch a deer before today, and took it down with the rabbit. In exchange for the two items and a pack of blueberries, I got a strong gray and blue dappled pony from the owner's son, Matthew.

I stroked his mane softly and whispered, "Midnight. That's what I'll name you." I put my leg around its back and kicked its sides gently. I rode around town until afternoon. Plenty of things to do before the reaping. I came home in time to see my older sister Karissa, eighteen, in her fancy frilled pink dress and my younger sister Lila, twelve, in her cute blue dress.

I went into my room and grabbed my own dress- a long white dress with a pink rose gem on the chest. Our mother did our hair- Karissa's in a ponytail, Lila's in curls, and my hair in a braid wrapped around my head. Our father wished and prayed for us not to be chosen- or reaped- for the Games.

I have to say, we weren't the poorest family in District Twelve. Some families only have one room houses for at least five people. We at least had 3 bedrooms- one for Karissa, one for Mom and Dad, and one for Lila and me.

Our family walked out of the house and went to where the reaping began. A lady with blue-green hair stepped out onto the stage. She introduced herself as Violet Mason and showed us a movie about Panem and the Capitol and the wars and all that crap.

Violet cleared her throat and said, "Welcome, welcome! Ladies and gentlemen the time has come to pick one courageous man and woman for the honor of participating in the 100th annual Hunger Games, the year of the Quarter Quell! So this year, President Wind has come to announce what will be what this year!" She giggled at what she had said. I groaned.

President Wind cleared his throat and took out a piece of paper marked 100 out of a chest. He opened the paper and announced, "This year, the year of the fourth Quarter Quell, we will be reminded of weakness and strengths, therefore, each district will send four tributes, two male and two female, to participate with the most dangerous Capitol citizens, using only their surroundings. After they have defeated their Capitol citizen, they will be allowed to be released into the arena." President Wind stepped back and smiled wickedly at the looks of shock on everybody's faces.

Violet looked around and quickly said, "Time to reap for the tributes! This year, we will do the men first!" She quickly walked to the men's reaping bowl and picked out a slip at the very top. "Matthew Ruedas." The look of complete shock registered onto his face and he slowly stepped up onto the stage.

Violet reached into the bowl again and chose out another name. "Ian Valeskeri." Ian also stepped out nervously onto the stage, and stood with his head down. This time, Violet walked over to the ladies' reaping bowl and reached in. "Destiny Palmer." A tall girl with cruel, cold eyes stepped forward, looking pleased with the fact of being reaped.

Violet reached one more time into the reaping bowl, making it seem like it was in slow motion. My eyes widened as she reached for that one thin slip of paper, took it out, and announced the name to the district. I felt my blood stop cold. Because the name she had said was Rosemary Capelleri.


End file.
